What's With Life?
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Zeahire and Saloma Diamund are two average American girls, that is, until now. A mysterious and cursed forest sends them into a different world, but where? Will they ever find their way back home? Will they really even want to find their way back home?
1. What The Hell!

******~~Full Summary in Profile!~~**

**Hey! Yeah, I am a new Fan Fiction writer, and this is my first story. Please be nice. Okay I would like 5 nice reviews total before I post the third Chapter. I want to know if people like my story before I post anymore! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

* * *

Chapter 1: WTH!

(Zea's point of view)

Zeahire Diamond **(creative last name, no?)**sighed. I had gotten detention, _again_, and the clock seemed to slow down the harder she looked at it. I thought back to why I was in detention, or the dungeon, as most kids called it.

_Gym. My least favorite class, since the start of this year._

_Last year, in seventh grade, I had a Gym teacher called Mr. Moore. He was the favorite of all the kids that went to my middle school. He was very kind, and even though he made sure we did all the activities planned, he twisted them a little bit so that everyone liked them._

_Like kickball, if you didn't want to kick, you could ask someone else to do it for you, though you still had to run. That way, the people who liked to kick got to kick more often, and the people who didn't like to kick didn't have to kick._

_But this year, of course, I _had _to get the strictest Gym teacher of all four. Mrs. Forester. When it is rainy day, both of the Gym classes had to stay inside and we had the choice of playing boomer-ball or shoot some hoops. But Mrs. Forester doesn't get the 'just shoot some hoops, not actually playing basketball' concept. I refused to play, so I got detention. Geez._

Why did I get detention just because I refused to play basketball? On a free day? I should've just walked. But nooo, I just had to want to shoot some hoops. Well, it's too late now.

Just then, I caught sight of another person here in the prison with me. OMG! It was that cute guy from math class, Josh! The teacher never made us introduce ourselves, so nobody bothers to figure out other peoples names. Except me. Why? Because I have nothing better to do.

I wonder what he did to get into detention? He probably was sneaking cigarettes in the boys bathroom, _again_. Jeez, he's cute, but what's with the underage smoking? Seriously, the guy is going to cut 20 years off his life.

"Miss Diamund!" Then I realized the teacher had called my name like five times now.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Detention is over, Miss Diamund."

_Oh. _Jeez, I feel stupid. Whatever. By the time the teacher looked up, I was already outside.

* * *

(Regular point of view)

Yes! Freedom! Finally, detention is OVER! Suddenly**(I love that word!)**, Zea saw her sister, Saloma, coming my way.

_'My parents are totally into Hebrew and Arabic names. Like, Saloma means peace in Hebrew, and my name, Zeahire, means outstanding or distinguished in Arabic._

_Our names really fit us, like, Saloma is really calm, and she's broken up more fights than I can count. I, well, I am really different, though parents named me for my crazy, fiery red hair. But, it turns out that 'outstanding' is really me.'_

"Sal!" Zea called to her.

"Zea!"**(you know, Z-ah)** She yelled back. "Where were you?"

"In detention." She said. By then they were close enough to stop yelling.

Sal groaned. "What did you do this time?"

"I refused to play basketball. On a free day." Zea fumed.

"Man, what is it with you and sports?" She asked while shaking her head.

"Simple. I hate them, and they hate me." Zea said.

Sal rolled her eyes. Her sister was just so weird. Her hair was crazy and a bright red.**(If you've seen the movie ****Up****, then you know what I'm talking about.)** Her attitude was crazier. But then, she wouldn't be my favorite sister if she wasn't crazy.

"Well, whatever. We need to get home! We are sleeping over at Dad's today, remember?" Sal said.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't possibly forget with you reminding me every 5 seconds!" Zea said while rolling her eyes. Their parents were divorced, so they alternated between their mom's and dad's houses every week.

"Come on, then!" Sal called, already running towards their dad's house.

"Hey! Wait up, Sal!" Zea laughed. Then she paled when she saw her sister was still looking at her, and not where she was going. She was headed right for the forest.

In their town, there was a rumor about that forest, that there once was a young princess who hated her kingdom, so she ran away into the forest. When her father figured out that she ran away, he all of his guards after her.

While in the forest, the princess saw the guards. She was tired and hungry, so she decided to go back, and she walked up to the guards. The guards, who were frightened of the forest, heard something walking towards them. Not thinking it could be the princess, they threw their spears at it. Only after it was too late did they realize what they had done.

The princess, in a rage, screamed out a curse. She said,

"For killing me, there is now a curse upon this forest! Any young girl who takes one step inside this forest shall disappear!"

And now Sal was running towards this forest. We had lost our Aunt to this forest.**(Before they were born, when their mother and their aunt were about 15)**

"SAL!" Zea screamed.**(Hence the caps lock ;))** She started running towards Her sister.

"What?" She looked confused. Then she turned around and saw where she was headed. She skidded to a halt half a foot from the forest.

Zea sighed when she saw her sister stop just before the forest. Then she realized she was still running. Fast. Before she could slow down, she barreled into her sister. Sending them both into the forest.

Sal and Zea screamed as the forest floor seemed to melt away as they were plunged into a swirling violet light.

"What's happening, Zea?" Sal asked, scared. Zea gave Sal a blank look, showing her she had no tricks to get them out of this one.

So they closed their eyes in wait of the unknown.


	2. Where Are We?

**Hey~ Like I said before, I would really appreciate 5 nice reviews before I post the Third Chapter.  
**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2:Where Are We?_

Zea groaned and rolled over. Jeez, the birds were extra loud in her ear today. It almost sounded like they were right in her ear rather that outside her window. Strange. Speaking of strange, her bed was feeling rather... grassy. And it seemed as if someone was beside her.

Zea opened one of her eyes. It was grass underneath her! And five feet away from her on her right, was a beautiful bluejay**(Blue-jay? Blue jay?)**. Zea rolled over again and saw that on her right was her sister, Sal. Zea crawled over to her and checked for any injuries. There was none that she could see. Zea sat back, relieved.

She looked around, trying to remember what happened. Then, her brain woke up when she saw the demon across from her on the other side of a river that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was a huge, ugly, fat rat **(haha.. fat rat..)**demon. She shivered and slowly got back down on the ground, hoping that it wouldn't see her.

While she was down, she thought about what happened. She had just gotten out of detention, and she and her sister where running home. Zea had seen that Sal had been about to run into the 'cursed forest', and Zea had screamed. Sal had stopped just in time, but Zea hadn't. She ran straight into her sister and knocked them into the forest.

She mentally groaned. So it was all her fault that they ended up here.

Then she realized, where is here?

Zea looked around. There was something vaguely familiar about the shape and look of everything. As if it was a dream from long ago... or maybe something you've seen every single day, but you've got so used to that you stopped thinking about it.

She sighed. She was giving her self a headache. She then realized she made a rather loud noise and quickly looked back to where the demon was. 'Was' was **(Good god..)**correct, the demon was gone. She quickly looked behind her, just incase it snuck up on her. There was nothing there.

She sighed once again, and then made her way back over to Sal.

Sals hair was a weird shade of brown, if it was a Crayola**(Is that spelled right? my comp says no)** colored pencil, it would be harvest gold.**(I love that color! Idk why)** She was sleeping peacefully on the soft grass, and she seemed to be having a good dream. The grass made prints on her pale face.

"Jeez, she looks so peaceful. I would hate to wake her up." Zea mumbled to herself.

Zea leaned down right next to Sals ear. She took a deep breath.

"SAL!! GET UP!! JACK IS HERE!!" Zea screamed in Sals year.

Sal jumped up and shrieked. She looked around.

"JACK?!?!? Where? Where?" She asked while still looking around. When all the answer she got was a bout of laughter, she turned and glared at her sister.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream!" Sal yelled.

Zea was too busy laughing to answer. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, she asked through her sniggers,

"About who? Jack?"

"Yes, actually." She smirked.

Zea stopped laughing and looked up at her sis with a amused/worried look.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup. It was great! I had a bat and he was screaming and...and... it was just so fun! And funny!" Sal laughed.

"Awww!" Zea pouted. "You couldn't of dreamed me in there?"

"Next time for sure!" Sal smiled. Then she looked around. Her gaze landed on Zea.

"So... where are we?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zea snapped. "I just woke up!"

"You woke up before me! You don't need the attitude! And you're the one who pushed me into that forest in the first place!" Sal yelled.

Zea looked down, ashamed. Sal sighed.

"Hey, hey. Sorry o.k.? I'm just weirded out, and I also got a very rude wake-up call." She glared at Zea for a second, then went back to apology look.

"I know, I'm weirded out too. And you wouldn't wake up any other way!" Zea agreed then protested.

"Did you even try?" Sal asked.

"Ummm... no." Zea admitted. She smiled in apology. Sal sighed in a 'I forgive you but I don't have to like it' kind of way.

"Jeez, this place looks like your backwards books you always have your nose in." Sal muttered.

"That's it!" Zea gasped. Sal looked at her.

"What's it?" She asked the crazy red head.

"That's where I know this from! We're in a manga!' Zea gasped again.

"A manga?" Sal asked, a little annoyed. Great. Her sister just had to pick this time to have a crazy moment.

"The backwards books." Zea explained.

Sal shook her head. "I know what they are! But what do you mean, we're in one?"

"Look at the trees! The sky! Us! Can't you see the strange way everything curves! How my normally redish-brown hair is now hyped up! Your dirty blond hair is now that weird Crayola harvest gold color!" Zea practically screamed.

Sal glared at her sister. She wasn't particularly into manga's, but she had seen enough of her sisters to know that Zea was right. She sighed.

"All right. I'll believe you. For now." Sal said.

"Yay! Thanks sis!" Zea ran up and hugged her sister.

Just then, the bushes behind them rustled. Both girls stiffened.

They turned around to see some strange figures walking towards them. They stopped, and the two groups stared each other down.


	3. The Gang

**Yeah, I know how I said I want 5 reviews till I upload chapter 3, but I was just too excited. There's a note about me, even if only one person wants me to continue, I usually will. I have two, so I'm definitely going to continue! I'm going to reply to the two reviews at the bottom. Thanks to all that have read, and thanks to White Jem and Roozu Doll for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gang

The two groups stared each other down.

There was a weird looking man with long, silver hair and two, cute little dog ears on the top of his head. Beside him was a girl like you see in animes, with a sailor school uniform with a short skirt. The only difference was that she had a bow and arrows strapped to her back, and a young orange haired child on her shoulder-with a tail?

A little bit behind them was a monk looking person, with purple robes and a golden staff. He had soft violet eyes, and dark brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the bottom of his head.

Standing farther back from him was another girl, older than the other one. She had on a green skirt, and a magenta and white top. Her hair was lose, and she too carried someone on her shoulder, but it was a two-tailed cat other than a child. Zea and Sals eyes widened at the huge boomerang strapped to her back.

Finally, Saloma gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Umm…Who are you?"

The strange dog man spoke.

"That's not any of your business. Now, who are _you_?"

Zea rolled her eyes and snorted.

"If your names are none of our business, then our names are none of your business." She practically growled out.

The monk laughed and said,

"The lovely lady has got a point, Inuyasha. We should introduce ourselves."

The one called Inuyasha snorted. The monk spoke again.

"His name is Inuyasha, as you already know, the miko beside him is Kagome, and the kit is Shippou. The beautiful lady standing next to me is Sango, and her cat is Kirara. And my name is Miroku."**(Yeah, I know, I started a sentence with And! So sue me!)**

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sal, and this is Zea." Sal**(obviously) **said. She gestured to herself then to her sister. The monk-Miroku- smiled and clasped Sal's hands in his.

"Well, Lady Sal, you are beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked, very serious. He was starting to get hopeful when there was no physical pain, but then he felt someone pulling his head back by his hair. He looked up to find the red-headed one, Zea, standing behind him.

"She won't, perv" Zea spat out at him. All he saw was her ball up her fist, then everything went black.

Sal blinked. Sango glared at the unconscious monk, and dragged him off into the woods. You could hear Miroku wake up and ask where he was, then that was cut off by bloodcurdling screams. Everybody else sweat dropped.

Kagome shook her head at the display, Kirara mewed, Shippou rolled his eyes, and Inuyasha snorted. Zea and Sal looked around at the apparent lack of care about the screams.

"Does this happen often?" Sal asked.

"More than you think." Answered Kagome.

Zea laughed nervously, and Sal fallowed suit.

"Umm.. Well we're gonna go now, if you need us you know where to find us." Zea said. She then backed up really slowly, until someone caught the collar of her red tank top.

"Where'd you think you're going, human?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Umm… away from the perverted monk, and the jerk half-demon?" Zea suggested.

Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha glared at her. Inuyasha smacked Zea upside the head. Zea meeped.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly, then yelled: "Sit!"

The half-demon slammed to the ground, leaving an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground.

Zea blinked. And.. Guess what happened next.. she.. LAUGHED! Omg! That was _so_ unexpected.

"That…was…so…cool!" She said in between her fit of laughter. Kagome and Shippou grinned, and Inuyasha swore underneath his breath. Sal was giggling quietly. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, wench." He said. Then, he realized what he said and looked worriedly at Kagome. She was glaring at him. She opened her mouth, and said 'the word'.

"Sit!" She yelled. Inuyasha kissed dirt. Zea and Sal laughed again. At that moment, Sango and a very beat-up Miroku walked back into the clearing.

"So, where are you two from?" Sango asked. Kagome gasped.

"Are you from the future?" She asked, trying to hide a smile.

Sal looked at her sister, as if to ask, _'are we from the future?'_. Zea got a look of realization on her face.

"Umm, yeah, I think we are from the future." She said. Sal got a '_really?_' look.

"'You think'? You should know if your from the future or not!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome 'sat' him.

"Well, I didn't know we where in the past in the first place!" Zea yelled at Inuyasha-currently kissing dirt. Said half-demon growled.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know that would you?" Kagome mused. She sighed when she realized just gave away the secret she had tried so hard to keep.

"But you won't tell anybody, right?" Kagome asked, worried. Her life would be ruined! All her friends, the police, the government, and anyone else would be after her because of her time-traveling abilities.

"Sure, I'll just tell everybody that I went back in time and met a jerk hanyou, a kitsune, a perverted monk, a cute demon cat, and a demon-slayer. That won't make me crazy, not one bit!" Zea said sarcastically. Then she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She promised.

Kagome sighed in relief. Miroku took this moment to talk to Zea.**(Anybody who doesn't know what he is going to do needs to watch more Inuyasha)** He clasped her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

"Lady Zea, would you please do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked, again. Good grief, the monk is crazy.

Zea's eye twitched. She slapped him so that he had a huge hand-mark on his right cheek. Miroku smiled. Zea raised an eyebrow.

"What're you smirking about?" She asked, pissed. Miroku's smiled faltered, then lit back up full force.

"Well, you didn't hit me quite as hard as when I asked your sister, so you must want to bear my child instead of having your sister do it." He explained, confident.

Zea's other eyebrow lifted as well. The twitch was ridiculously fast now. Zea took a deep breathe, and smiled at Miroku. Everybody else gasped.

"Come here, Miroku." She said sweetly.**(Do you know the sweet voice Kagome always uses when she is about to 'sit' Inuyasha? Yeah…)**Miroku leaned in, smile growing even wider. Zea's smile grew as well. As soon as Miroku got close enough, Zea punched him so hard he went flying into the nearest tree. He was k.o.'d, obviously.

Inuyasha grinned, and gave Zea a thumbs up. Kagome smiled. Sango glared at Miroku, but couldn't keep a small smile of her face at how Miroku got played.

Zea snorted. _'Perverted monk' _she thought. She looked over at her sister, Sal. Shippou decided to ask a question at that very moment.

"Zea, Sal? How did you two meet?" He asked innocently. Zea and Sal stiffened. Kagome noticed, and quickly jumped in.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just a question we ask every group that we meet." Kagome explained.

"No, it's okay. It's not a secret." Sal smiled as she said this.**(Wow, Sal hasn't talked too much, has she?)** She looked at her sister.

"Well, we met when I was born. My mother had gone over to her mothers house to show both of them her new baby, me. Our mother are great friends, and after we met, we became close too" Sal said. She seemed relaxed, but there was a stiff set in her jaw that didn't go unnoticed.

"I have a feeling that's not the whole story." Inuyasha said, rather bluntly. Kagome glared at him. Sal sighed.

"Well, yeah, it's not the whole story." She admitted. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Well, what's the rest of the story?" He asked. Zea spoke this time.

"Well, my mom and dad were married, then-"

"Were?" Shippou interrupted. Zea sighed.

"Yes, were. Then, my father met Sal's mom…"

**Sammie:*Whew* Another chapter finished. For those of you who havent guessed. Thanks to the only two people who are reading this right now.**

**Inuyasha: You don't know that! Some people could not have an account, or they are too busy!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Sammie made it so that anonymous peoples can review! And if people were busy why would they even read the story?**

**Inuyasha: Maybe people didn't know that anonymous could review! And maybe people just had enough time to read the story, or they were pulled away just as they were getting ready to review!**

**Sammie: Since when do you defend people? The only person I've seen you defend is Kagome, and that's with a sword...**

**Kagome: Yeah, it's kinda weird...**

**Inuyasha: Whatever! Didn't you promise to answer reviews!**

**Sammie: Dang, hes right.**

**_Reviews:_**

**_White Jem:_** **Ahhh! I'm scared! (jk, you know i'm not really scared.)**

**I'm glad you like my story! I am working really hard on it! About the names, I wanted something that really represented the characters, and something unique. I don't like having to find out that some characters from another story have the same name as mine.**

**Is really so easy to tell who Sesshomaru ends up with? He hasn't even appeared in the story yet! But yeah, Zea won't let him push her around. Don't worry, Sal will end up with someone.**

**And hey! Don't shorten the reviews! Go ahead and let your feelings out! Thanks for the luck!**

**_Roozu Doll:_Thanks for favoriting(?) me! That makes me feel awesome!**

**Do you really think that they would be a good couple? Well, that's good, because they are going to be a couple.**

**I am definintly going to continue this series!**

**Sammie: Well, thats it! I hope you like it!**

**Sesshomaru: When do I come in?**

**Sammie: In the next chapter, or the one after that.**

**Sesshomaru: Why can't I be in this chapter?**

**Sammie: Sheesh, you sound like a little kid.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah! You sound like Kagome when she doesn't get what she wants!**

**Kagome: Inuaysha, sit!**

**Sammie: Yeesh, what kids. Anyway, please review! Because I need at least one review 'til I post another.**


	4. The Sisters Past

**Holy shiz this chapter is short. But I promised my friend I would get it up today, even though it wasn't ready yet. *cough* _Jordan_ *cough***

**Well thnx to the three people who reviewed, even though one was my little sis, and the other was a friend of mine.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Thnx to Angel of Randomosity for reviewing to this stranger, and everyone else that read.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sisters Past

Zea sighed.

"Yes, were. Then, my father met Sal's mom…"

"Well, what happened?" Inuyasha leaned in, thinking this story may be similar to his brothers.

"They fell in love." Zea sighed. It hurt her that her father had left her and her mother alone, for someone else. She didn't blame Maya**(Sals mom)**, but it still hurt.

"And they had Sal?" Inuyasha asked. He received a nod of confirmation from Zea. "What about your mom? What happened to her?" He asked. Yes, this story was very like his.

"She still loved him, and he loved her. But he loved Maya more. He was sad that he did this to her, but he said he couldn't deny love. So my mom, Lithia, left." Zea said, but it was obvious she didn't like it.

"So you hate Sal." Inuyasha stated, not asked. Zea blinked, then looked at him with a confused look.

"No, I don't. Why'd you assume that?" She asked. She could never hate her sister.

"She caused your parents to separate. It's her fault that your mom left you and your dad." Inuyasha said, confused as well. Sesshomaru**(I can't help thinking I spelled that wrong…)** had been a bad influence to him. He had heard it was his fault so often that he started to believe it.

Zea felt slightly ticked off. Everybody always asked her why she didn't hate her sister. Even Zea's mom didn't blame Sal or Maya.

It's not Sal's fault she was born. She shouldn't be blamed for something she has no control over. That's why Zea promised her, when Sal was 7 and Zea was 8, that she would always be there for her, and protect her.

She had cleared everything up a long time ago, then here someone else came along with that stupid assumption. Zea glared at Inuyasha.

"How is it her fault? She wasn't even born when they met! Sal should not be blamed for something she didn't do! Why do people always blame those who have no control over anything!" Zea started out calm-ish, but then yelled at the end. Inuyasha was shocked, but he suddenly felt lighter.

Not everyone blamed him for being born(He couldn't help but make it him, it was too similar). But then he felt rage. Why couldn't Sesshomaru stand up for him like that? Why did he have to take the easiest way, which was to hate him, along with everyone else? Why couldn't he be like Zea?

"I'm sorry, but I'm in the same position as Sal. But my brother took the easy way out, and decided to hate me to keep up his image." He confessed. He wondered why he was telling her this. It was probably because he liked that she made the hard-but right-choice, to protect her sister, rather than go along with what every one else was doing.

Zea gaze instantly changed from a glare to a sympathetic look, then back to a glare, then back to sympathetic. But the second glare was not at Inuyasha. It was meant for his half-brother.

"Who would do that to their own brother?" Zea whispered, upset. Inuyasha shrugged, but inside he felt really good that it was not him that made his brother hate him, but his brother's attitude and pride. Then he felt mad. Why did he have to get the brother who didn't care? Why him?

Zea remembered the manga. Everything turned out great in the end, but Sesshomaru wouldn't even stop trying to kill his brother until quite a while into the manga.

She used to think he was so cool, that he could understand what she felt because her family situation was so close to his. She never realized what a jerk he was until she actually met his brother, Inuyasha.

Zea sighed. Then her head suddenly snapped up to look at Sal.

"Say something Sal!" She ordered.

"Something Sal!" Sal said, smiling. Zea rolled her eyes.

"That's _so_ original" She murmured, but she was smiling too.

All the rest of the group sweat dropped, even Kirara. These girls were really random. Going from a painful, heart-wrenching subject to all giggles and sillyness in one second flat.**(Yeah, I know… I'm lame ;P)**Kirara mewed. Zea suddenly looked up at her, and then broke into a huge grin.

"OMG! Kirara! Your so _cute!_) Zea squealed**(I can't remember if Miroku introduced Kirara…)**. She ran over to Sango and grabbed Kirara straight off of Sango's shoulder, bringing the poor two-tailed cat into a death-grip hug.

The gang**(my clever nickname for the Naraku-hunting group ****J****)**looked on with sweat drops. Sango was wondering if she should smile at her reaction to Kirara or rescue her from the death-grip Zea had her in. Sal rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, embarrassed at her cousin's behavior. She couldn't of freaked out over Kirara when she first saw her, not half and hour later?

Sango decided to save Kirara from getting crushed. Just as she was about to pry her out of Zea's arms, Kagome suddenly looked up and spoke.

"I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard." She said. Every body stopped what they were doing to look towards her. Even Zea stopped strangling Kirara and looked up. Sal was confused. How could she tell?

'_Finally!'_ Thought Zea, _'Some action!'_ She felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. Sal, on the other hand, raised her eyebrows. '_Why is she smiling? I don't think that's a good thing…'_

Inuyasha broke the silence first.

"Well? Aren't we going after it?" He spoke the obvious. Sal rolled her eyes. _'Stupid dramatic suspense.'_Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and took of. Miroku followed, and Sango was already on Kirara**.  
**

"Come on!" She shouted to the two frozen girls. Zea instantly snapped out of it and jumped on Kirara. Sal wasn't so trusting. She eyed the giant ferocious-looking cat. What happened to the cute little cat that was there five seconds ago?

"Come on, Sal." Said Zea, rolling her eyes. Sal crept forward and got on behind Zea. Kirara took off fast, Zea and Sal gasping as she took to the air. That didn't last long though, as Zea started laughing at being so high up.

"This is cool!" She yelled, exhilarated.

"Well, it is rather cold up here." replied Sango, only remembering Kagome's use of the word after she replied. Zea rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean-ack!" She was cut off as Sal suddenly gripped her stomach hard from behind. She looked at her cousin to yell at her, but then stopped as she saw her white face. She was then about to ask her what was wrong, but stopped again at her cousin's pointing finger. Zea turned around.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Well, something probably could of, considering they were in a manga and all… but yeah, you get the point. Anyway, back to what she saw.

What she saw was a flash of silver hair, accompanied by a white ummm…. man kimono? What's it called? Well whatever. A man kimono covered with armor, completed by two swords strapped to his obi.

Zea gasped. It was….

* * *

**Heck yeah, it's really obvious who the mystery stranger is, but hey, it kinda-sorta a cliffie.**

**Well, that's it, except for one more thing.**

**Please Review!!!**

**XDDDDDD Bye, bye~~~~~~**


	5. The Sesshomaru Fanatic!

**OMG!! I am sooooo sorry! My computer at home has a virus that is slowly getting rid of access to my favorite websites, and this weekend, it went for FanFiction. I really need to do this fast, because I'm at school. I don't have much, but please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Sesshomaru Fanatic!_

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Well, something probably could of, considering they were in a manga and all… but yeah, you get the point. Anyway, back to what she saw.

What she saw was a flash of silver hair, accompanied by a white… haori? We'll call it that. A haori covered with armor, completed by two swords strapped to his obi.

Zea gasped. It was Sesshomaru! The_ hottest_ demon in the entire series! Sal raised an eyebrow. _'Now where have I seen him before…'_

"I see you have added more weak humans to your group. Pathetic." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled back. That's when it clicked for Sal. _'Sesshomaru! Uh-oh… not good…'_ She thought franticly. Her sister would probably have a heart attack and faint in about 8 seconds.. _'Aw shiz… five…four…three…two…'_

Zea let out a little squeak and crumpled to the ground.

'_God please help me…'_ Thought Sal, rubbing her forehead.

"Zea!" Shouted Kagome. Inuyasha snorted, thinking she was scared of his brother. Sesshomaru would've rolled his eyes, ya know... If he showed emotions.

Sal sighed_ 'What a dork'_ she thought, bending to pick up her sister.

Sesshomaru completely ignored the humans and focused back on Inuyasha.

"Die Inuyasha, and prepare to give me the Tetsaiga." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh, how am I supposed to die and give you the sword at the same time?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Like this." And with that, he attacked.

"Kirara! Take them away from here!" Sango yelled before running back to the fight... to do what? Watch? Sango never does anything... Anyway, back to Sal.

Kirara flew over to the sisters and helped Sal get the still unconscious Zea on her back. When Zea was on, Sal quickly climbed up and held on tight. After making sure they were both secure, Kirara took off.

Sesshomaru looked up from the battle and narrowed his eyes at the retreating speck. _'I sensed no fear when the red-head fainted, but something else, something like... no, that's impossible. But the other girl showed no fear either, hmm... what strange humans. I will be sure to find out about those two soon.'_

Then he was pulled from his thoughts as Inuyasha smacked his sword against Sesshomaru's like a maniac.

_~Back with the group flying away.~_

Zea was just now waking up. She opened her eyes... and looked down at 300 ft of air. She screamed and jumped up.

"Who! What! When! Where! Why! Who got me up here! What happened! When did it happen! Where's Sesshomaru! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM!" She got louder with each question.

Sal winced at the last one, and smacked Zea across the head.

"Shut up, there may be people watching us. This is a manga, right?" Sal said.

"Hmm... yeah, but it may not be the manga, I've never really watched the anime because of being grounded so often, but it's in color all the time, so..." Zea answers, thinking about how people may be watching them. Inuyasha _was_ popular.***(A/N at the bottom.)**

Zea shuddered at the thought of people watching her every second of the day, the show even showed everybody washing in hot springs... all the time. It's a very creepy and violating idea. Not cool. She looked behind her, about to ask Sal a question, when she saw that her sister was fast asleep. _"That girl can sleep almost anywhere... she must get it from me."_

Quickly making sure her cousin wouldn't fall off, she allowed herself to daydream for the rest of the ride.

~A few hours later~

Zea zoned back in to find Kirara landing in a secluded clearing, quite a while away from the rest of the group. She looked up to find that the sun was low in the sky, it was getting close to night.

Kirara landed, and Zea was just about to wake her snoring sister up, when a shiver went down her spine. She was going to ignore it when Kirara dumped Sal on the ground and took up a defensive position in front of the girls, growling. Zea quickly helped her sister up, peeking out from behind the demon cat to see what was threatening them.

It was the rat demon from before, but it had gotten much bigger and looked much wilder. Zea automatically thought of the sacred jewel shards, remembering how most of the demons that had jewel shards grew much stronger, _and_ crazier,

Kirara stood in front of the two girls, waiting for the rat to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long, because the rat quickly launched itself at Zea, and was flung back with a new hole in it's neck, courtesy of Kirara.

It seemed to not feel the gaping wound, leaping again at Zea, completely ignoring Kirara. _"Why is it only after me?'_ Zea wondered. Sal, finally awake, had thought more along the lines of _"Holy SHIZ! A GAINT MUTANT RAT! I'M GONNA DIE! Tell mom I love her!' _Yeah, Sal was pretty much freaking out.

After getting thrown back about twenty times, the rat hissed and said:

"Master Naraku needs the girl... I must get the red-headed girl... To get the full jewel!" And then it attacked again, but this time it was torn apart by Kirara. The jewel shard flew out of the rats body and was caught by one of Naraku's flying insect. It seemed to lay a weighted look on Zea, then flew off.

"What the hell was that!?!?" asked Sal. Well, more like screamed, but you get the point. Her hands were cutting off the circulation in Zea's wrists, and Zea had to yank them off before she answered her question.

"It was a demon rat, and the bug was one of Naraku's insects. Saimyōshō, I think they're called. That jewel that the bug carried off was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Why are you so.. weird today? You're usually way too calm." Zea explained, pondered, and asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I have to go, please review!**


	6. Shiny Ocean

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! (Nothing about the story, but why I'm so tied up.)**

**OMG, sorry for the wait. The virus is actually not a virus, but a problem with the DN server.**

**Translation: I need to change to a different internet provider. Windstream can't find FF, so it will simply stop going to it, along with some other sites. We're going to wait until later to change it, because....**

**I'm moving! Yep, with the packing up, cleaning my current house, the fact that FF won't work on my comp, and Karate, the only time I have to write is at school.**

**You can see how much time I have. Yup, not a lot. The closing for the new house is on April 26, and it looks like someone wants to buy our house, so we have a lot work to do to get everything ready for the big day.**

**What I think I'm gonna do is wait for two months, and then have two extra long chapters for you all. Either that or really short chapters every two weeks. Since spring break is coming up really soon, the first option is more likely.**

**Well, enough of me rambling. Enjoy this short chapter!**

PS: I couldn't think of a good chapter name, so I asked my seven {and three-quarters} year old friend to think of something random. This is what she came up with!

* * *

Chapter 6: Shiny Ocean

"What the hell was that!?!?" asked Sal. Well, more like screamed, but you get the point. Her hands were cutting off the circulation in Zea's wrists, and Zea had to yank them off before she answered her question.

"It was a demon rat, and the bug was one of Naraku's insects. Saimyōshō, I think they're called. That jewel that the bug carried off was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Why are you so.. weird today? You're usually way too calm." Zea explained, pondered, and asked.

"I'm in a freaking anime!" Sal yelled, seemingly freaked out. Zea quickly took a look at their attitudes. It looked like they both switched personalities for the moment. She gasped, horrified. Her, the insane Zeahire Diamund, calm? Outrageous!

"Maybe we're having a weird, double-dream?" Zea said, trying to find something to get her cousin to stop freaking out.

"It's reasonable." She muttered, not believing it one bit, but deciding that freaking out wasn't going to help. Zea sighed, relieved. Kirara was watching their little debate with amusement, and at the same time trying to listen for any more demons. Zea clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Let's get going!" She said, looking at Kirara. She nodded and motioned for them to get on her back again. They were just about to hop on when Kirara growled, and about fifty(really only ten) demons came rushing out of the forest around them. Kirara immediately started fending them off, making sure Zea and Sal were secure.

Sal went pale when an ugly pig demon got past Kirara and headed for them. Zea quickly hauled her out of the way. It flung its clunky sword at the last second-right where Sal's head was just seconds ago.

More demons came at them, and Zea pulled her sister close and dodged all of them. They were getting farther from Kirara, but if they tried to go back they would get a face-full of demon. So they went along, dodging everything that came at them. Soon they were at the edge of the fight, and the demons were getting pissed off at Kirara. They focused entirely on her, instead of their target, Zea.

Sal took half a second to think, then ran into the woods, Zea in tow. Zea didn't question her, she was too busy focusing on not running into a tree. Sal didn't even think about the fact that they were running away from their only source of protection, just that they had to get away from the immediate danger.

Zea, in between dodging the three-frickin-million trees, thought this through, but really couldn't do anything to stop it without a) running into one of the frickin trees, or b) making her sister run into one of the frickin trees. Choices, choices.

Finally, Sal stopped, out of breath. Whatever breath she managed to get in three seconds was knocked out of her when her sister dropped like a dead weight right on her back.

"Zea?" Sal asked, worry and annoyance both plain in her voice.

"I think I was hit." Was the mumbled reply. Sal quickly looked her over. It was true, there was a pretty bad slice on her leg. Nothing that would kill her, but would take some time to heal. If it wasn't Sal we were talking about, she would've panicked. But, being the calm, reasonable person she is, she looked around for something to wrap the wound in.

She found nothing. About to start digging through her backpack, a small voice to her side startled her.

"Is she okay?" It asked. Sal looked to the side to find a young girl, only about seven years old, with an orange checkered kimono and a lopsided pony tail on the top of her head.

Something about the young girl seemed kind of familiar to Sal, but she couldn't remember where she saw her before. _'This is an anime, after all. Maybe I saw her when Zea was watching this show.' _She thought.

"She'll live, but if I can't clean this cut soon, it might get infected. Even if I do clean it, it will take some time to heal." She said to the girl.

"Oh... Do you have a place for her to heal?" The young girl asked. Sal shook her head. The girl beamed.

"Then you can stay with Rin! My Lord won't mind, because he is very kind!" She said, smiling.

"Really? You're sure he wont mind?" Sal asked. When Rin nodded her head, Sal smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you... Rin, is it?"

"Yup! What's your name?" Rin asked, smiling cutely.

"Well, my name is Saloma, and my sisters name is Zeahire. But you can call us Sal and Zea for short." Sal said. Rin's smile grew even bigger.

"Okay Sal-san! I will bring Master Jaken here, and we will stop for the night." She said. Sal just then noticed how dark it was getting.

Five minutes later, Sal was acquainted with a small, creepy, toad-like thing(after beating him with a stick shouting "EWWWW!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!") and a two-headed dragon named Ah-Un. Rin helped her bandage Zea's wound, and she settled down with her sister's head in her lap and Rin cuddled into her side.

After a couple of minutes, she heard a rustling in the forest. Paying it no mind, she let Rin push her head up and see what it was.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" She said, smiling brightly. Sal froze, then slowly looked up.

'_Lord... Sesshomaru?" _She thought, just before her blue eyes met with a pair of cold, golden ones.

* * *

**I'm actually at my seven(and three-quarters) year olds house, because my house is having a showing. I got on a different internet connection, and BAM, FF works. I'm gonna get off before this Mac catches a virus *scoffs* Please keep on reading and reviewing!**


	7. A Part of the Group

**Okay, I _know _I promised two months and extra long chapters for you all, but it was all cancelled when I got five tons of homework dumped on me every night for two months. My teachers idea of getting ready for exams is practice, practice, practice! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my brain is fried from all that work and the tests themselves. Though, school is over for me! YAY! So I thought I'd force my poor, overworked brain to make atleast a couple of paragraphs for my loyal readers. Though, I don't understand why anyone would want to be loyal to me...**

**Enough chatter! On with the really short chapter!**

* * *

'_Oh shit.' _Was Sal's first thought when she saw the demon that that wanted to kill their first friend in this world(well, the friend of a friend, but whatever!) Lord Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Rin found Sal-san and Zea-san here, and Zea-san had a big cut on her leg! So Rin told Sal-san that she and Zea-san can stay with Rin until it's healed, because I knew My Lord is very kind, and wouldn't want Zea-san to stay hurt!" Rin said in one breath, finishing up with a puppy-dog look that would cause global-warming five times over**(only without Al Gores voice to put everyone to sleep… uhg…)**

Sesshomaru looked over at Sal, who did her best to seem non-threatening and nice, and then and the sleeping Zea. _'Hmmm… this is my chance to learn more about these strange humans…'_ Sesshomaru silently nodded and turned away to sit by that tree that always seems to look the same every night.

Rin squealed with joy, and went back over to Sal. After cuddling back up into Sal's side she asked her a sleepy question.

"Sal-san? Is it O-kay to call you Sal-chan, so we can be friends?" Rin asked. Sal honestly had no idea what the changing of the add-on at the end of peoples name meant, but she thought it would be fine to be friends with the small girl.

"Sure!" Sal said with a smile. Rin smiled at her before falling asleep, Sal also letting herself fall into the land of dreams.(cheezy line XD)

* * *

Zea slowly opened her eyes, winching as a small pain made it's way into her semi-consciousness. She looked up to find her head on her sisters lap, and a mop of black-brown hair in her face. She blinked, swearing she saw that lop-sided ponytail somewhere before.

After forcing herself into a sitting position, she took a look around. Her breathe caught in her throat when she locked eyes with her favorite InuYasha character, Lord Sesshomaru. _'How the hell did Sal manage this?' _Zea thought, shocked.

* * *

**Thank you all for keeping with me, and is still reading this story. I luv you all! Free virtual cookies for everyone!**


	8. Waking Up

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but I was up in Canada... without my computer. Well, it's my seventh day of high-school as a freshman, and I just got my laptop back, so I am in the mood to write! I've decided I will get five more chapters up before this story turns a year old. Which is in a month or two maybe? So, I'll be working hard on this one, instead of my Lion King story.**

**Well, enough rambling! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'_How the hell did Sal manage this?' _Zea thought, shocked. She slowly sat up, aware of a sharp pain in her arm. She looked around, seeing a glowing pile of embers that was once a fire, a large two-headed dragon, and one ugly little green thing. _'Eww. Jaken. I'm glad I saw Sesshomaru before I saw him.'_

She once again locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He didn't look away.

After a while, Sesshomaru seemed to grow slightly annoyed. Zea instantly changed to a confused face, wondering how she annoyed the demon lord already. Sesshomaru sighed, then spoke.

"Do not look directly in this Sesshomaru's eyes, ningen." Zea was surprised, then her eyes flashed with rebellion and her face twisted into a smirk.

"That's too bad, eh Sesshomaru_-sama_?" She said, twisting his title to sound like a mockery, not with any of the respect he deserved. Sesshomaru didn't dignify that with a response, just continued to stare her down. Zea glared right back at him.

After a while, the bundle at Zea's side stirred. Sesshomaru broke eye-contact for just a moment to look at the awakening Rin, only realizing his mistake after he saw the triumphant smirk on the red-head's lips. He simply kept looking at Rin, and anyone less adept than Zea was at reading people would assume that he forgot about her. However she could tell that he was upset.

'_Since when does Sesshomaru get upset? Maybe the manga doesn't portray his emotions very well, or maybe he's been replaced by Naraku, or maybe... I should enjoy this chance to be close to the hottest demon in this series and not be dead. It was probably Rin that puppy-eyed him into keeping us..'_ As Zea got completely lost in the inner workings of her mind, Sesshomaru had similar thoughts.., well, in the beginning, at least.

'_Why am I so upset that the ningen won't respect me?'_ He wondered. Then he mentally shook his head, filing the thought away for later, if he happened to remember it. His eyes sharpened on Rin when she and the other girl yawned, announcing their arrival to the world of the conscious.

Sesshomaru figured that today would be a normal day, plus two more annoyances. He would soon figure out that today, or any other day in his life, would be anything but normal.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
